Ah Host Club Sialan ! !
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: "Ojisan, apa yang kau lakukan disini ! ?"/"Hnngh..."/#Warn : yaoi, sexual content, typo(s), mature, oneshot. Author males bikin summary *plak. Don't Like Don't Read...


**Happy New Year, Minna ! ! *telat banget**

**Fic pembuka awal tahun ini, aku suguhkan Oneshot fic (yaoi pastinya)**

**Jadi, selamat membaca~ :D**

* * *

**Judul :** Ah, Host Club Sialan ! ! by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **yang aku ingat dari namanya hanya _Katsura_-nya saja *nginget Gintama itu juga

**Rating :**diawali dengan Mature diakhiri dengan Alhamdulillah~ *nyanyi dengan nada sumbang *plak

**Peringatan :** sho-ai merangkak ke yaoi, typos, OC (Kuroki), OOS

**Pairing : emm err emm...**

**:::**

**Preview : **"Ojisan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ! ?" / "Hngghh..."

**:::**

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Kotetsu Kaburagi masih dalam masa cutinya atau lebih tepatnya, ia sedang diberhentikan sejenak oleh perusahaan sponsornya. Alasan perusahaan itu memberhentikannya adalah karena saat ditugaskan menjadi _hero_, ia selalu telat dan akhirnya didului oleh para hero muda. Dan lagi, setiap ia turun tangan, selalu saja ada fasilitas umum yang dirusaknya. Alasan yang masuk akal kan untuk memberhentikan seseorang ?

Yah, sudahlah. Memang nasibnya sedang tidak baik. Awalnya dia akan pulang ke kampungnya, bertemu anaknya. Tapi sayangnya, ekonomi ibu dan kakaknya disana lagi buruk jadi tak mungkin dia membebani ibu dan kakaknya.

Yah, kita langsung saja kepada tokoh utama yang dibicarakan. Ia sedang diam terduduk di sofanya sambil memegang koran, membaca kolom lowongan pekerjaan. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan jam 10 pagi.

**~510~**

_**DRRRRT**_

"Halo, Kotetsu disini," jawab Kotetsu pada seseorang yang telah menelponnya.

"Kotetsu ! Malam ini ada reuni SMA ! Datang ke restoran dekat stasiun ya, dah !," ucap orang dari balik telepon itu cepat lalu menutup teleponnya itu. Kotetsu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan cepat sang penelpon.

Namun, ternyata Kotetsu tahu yang meneleponnya tadi itu adalah Antonio dan dia juga tahu pasti, si banteng satu itu sedang berada dalam tugas _hero_-nya.

_Sempat-sempatnya dia menelponku untuk memberitahu ada reuni malam ini dalam keadaan dia sedang menjadi hero ? ckckckck. _decak Kotetsu dalam hati, masih sweatdrop atas perlakuan temannya yang satu itu.

**~510~**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Kotetsu memang sedang berada di pesta reuni itu. Ia datang sejak jam 8 dan masih mencari sosok banteng yang dia cari. Saat sedang susah payah mencari dikerumunan orang, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

Kotetsu menoleh dan berpandang heran pada orang itu sambil mengingatnya.

"Hai, Kotetsu ! Lama tak jumpa ! !," ucap orang itu sambil memeluk harimau hijau yang ada didepannya yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya itu.

"Siapa ?," ucapnya kepada orang itu setelah ia melepaskan peukannya.

"Kau lupa padaku ?," ucapnya dengan tampang sedih.

"Ini aku, Kuroki," lanjutnya untuk membuat Kotetsu mengingat dirinya.

Kotetsu mengingat sejenak nama yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang berada didepannya itu.

Ia melihat lelaki itu memakai kemeja biru tua dengan dua kancing dekat kerah yang dibuka dan dibalut oleh jas berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancingkan dengan celana panjang yang senada dengan jasnya. Matanya berwarna hijau gelap dan rambut yang berwarna hitam sepundak disisir kebelakang sehingga dahinya tak tertutupi rambut (poni) sedikitpun. Ia pun memiliki postur tubuh yang tak kalah atletis dan tentunya lebih tinggi dari sang harimau yang masih mengingat dirinya.

Karena keadaan di restoran itu sangat penuh oleh para manusia, tak sengaja Kotetsu pun tersenggol oleh seseorang dan jatuh kepelukan Kuroki.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kotetsu ?," ucap Kuroki pada Kotetsu yang sedang dipeluknya.

Karena kejadian tersebut, Kotetsu pun teringat akan Kuroki.

Ya, karena sewaktu SMA, Kuroki itu temannya yang selalu meluk gak jelas ke dirinya.

"Kuroki ! ! !," Kotetsu menjauhan dirinya dari pelukan Kuroki dan berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah makhluk yang ada didepannya itu.

"Akhirnya kau ingat ya, Kotetsu," ucap Kuroki dengan wajah sumringah.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ngobrol disana," lanjut Kuroki sambil menunjuk kerah dua kursi yang kosong.

Mereka pun menuju kesana dan mulai berbincang.

**~510~**

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu ?," tanya Kuroki pada Kotetsu yang sedng memegang segelas minuman ditangan kanannya yang tadi sempat diberikan oleh Kuroki.

Kotetsu meminum seteguk-atau dua teguk-minumannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kuroki, "Untuk sementara ini aku diberhentikan karena aku kurang cepat dalam bekerja dan terkadang-selalu-merusak properti..."

Kotetsu menjawab seolah dia bekerja disebuah kantor atau perusahaan, bekerja didepan komputer. Karena dalam kamusnya, dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _hero_.

"Huh ? Lalu sekarang kau menganggur dong ?," tanya Kuroki kepo.

"Ya, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan sih untuk mencukupi keuanganku dan keluargaku di kampung sana."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Kuroki pun menawarkan jasanya bak sales kepada Kotetsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja ditempatku ?," tanya Kuroki mendekatkan dirinya pada Kotetsu.

"Eeeeh ? Memangnya kau mengelola suatu perusahaan begitu ?," Kotetsu yang sedari tadi menunduk, membangunkan wajahnya tersebut dan melihat kearah Kuroki dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, boleh," ucap Kuroki, lalu ia pun merogoh sesuatu dari jasnya.

"Kalau kau mau bekerja ditempatku, pakailah kalung ini," lanjut Kuroki sambil memberikan kalung-seperti kalung anjing-berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya pada Kotetsu.

Kotetsu mengambilnya ragu-ragu, namun dia memakai kalung itu dilehernya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, mari kita ketempat kerja milikku~," ajak Kuroki sambil menarik tangan Kotetsu.

"Eeeeeh ? ? Tapi ini kan sudah malam ? Masa kita mau kesana ?," ucap Kotetsu sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 22.48.

"Memang tempat kerjaku bukanya pada malam hari," ucap Kuroki sambil menarik Kotetsu keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Haaaaaaah ? ?"

**~510~**

"A... Aku tak mau kalau bekerja disini ! !," ucap Kotetsu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kuroki setelah ia dibawa memasuki sebuah Host Club yang ternyata dikelola oleh Kuroki.

"Lepaskan aku, atau...," Kotetsu berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya, namun ternyata kekuatannya itu tidak keluar.

"Atau apa ?," ucap Kuroki menarik Kotetsu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kotetsu.

"U...Ugh...," Kotetsu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroki, namun ia tak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk melawan lelaki berjas hitam itu.

Dengan tidak sopan, Kuroki memeluk Kotetsu dengan tangan kirinya yang masih mencekram tangan kanan Kotetsu dan tangan kanannya yang memeluk pinggul dari orang yang sempat berontak tadi. Lalu, ia pun mencium bibir Kotetsu pelan.

"Hph ! ?," Kotetsu terkejut atas tindakan sang mantan teman SMA. Namun entah mengapa dirinya merasa panas setelah Kuroki melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau tahu Kotetsu, kalung itu menghentikan kekuatan lebihmu. Jadi, kau tak bisa berontak selagi orang lain melakukan hal seperti tadi padamu," ucap Kuroki dengan seringai yang dibenci oleh Kotetsu.

"Dan kau tahu, minuman yang kau minum tadi sudah kuberi obat untuk membuatmu nyaman ketika melakukan itu denganku...," bisik Kuroki ditelinga Kotetsu daan menggiggitnya.

"Hyaaah ! !," Kotetsu menggeliat tidak enak atas kelakuan Kuroki.

Kuroki pun melihat sejenak kewajah Kotetsu. Kucing yang satu itu telah dipenuhi peluh dn semburat merah menghiasi pipinya dengan wajah yang menggoda.

"Lebih baik kita segera kekamar,"ucap Kuroki, menggendong Kotetsu ala bridal style.

**~510~**

Tanpa disangka oleh Kotetsu, lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut blonde keriting yang kata para wanita menawan hati ternyata mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dia mengikuti Kotetsu dan Kuroki sejak ia melihat mereka melewati lampu merah dekat supermarket. Karena penasaran akan Kotetsu yang diseret oleh sang lelaki berambut hitam, Barnaby pun meninggalkan mobilnya dan mengejar mereka. Tanpa disangka ia mengejar hingga sampai pada jalan dengan sederetan host club dan club-club yang lainnya. Kalian tahulah, dunia malam...

Banyak perempuan yang memelongok melihatnya, sang _hero_ nomer satu yang memang paras dan wajahnya menarik untuk mereka tonton.

Tanpa memedulikan lirikan-lirikan dan ajakan-ajakan para wanita, Barnaby memasuki sebuah host club yang tadi dimasuki oleh sang partner.

"Selamat datang," ucap lelaki yang berpakaian seperti seorang butler menyambut Barnaby.

"Apakah kau lihat orang tua dengan janggut yang aneh dan selalu memakai topi derwarna putih-hijau ?," tanya Barnaby to the point pada sang pelayan yang tadi menyambutnya.

Sang pelayan itu mengingat dan berfikir, lalu ia mengingat atas seseorang yang dibawa Kuroki, sang bos yang memiliki kriteria yang sama dengan yang dimaksudkan Barnaby, "Ah, maksud Anda teman yang datang bersama Kuroki-sama ?"

"Siapa itu Kuroki ! ? Antarkan aku padanya !," Barnaby berteriak pada sang pelayan.

"Maaf, tuan...," belum sempat sang pelayan itu selesai berbicara, Barnaby mencengkram bajunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Antarkan aku sekarang juga !," ancam Barnaby.

"Ba... Baiklah, tuan," sang pelayan pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengantarkan Barnaby ke tempat sang bos sedang bersenang-senang.

**~510~**

"Ojisan, apa yang kau lakukan disini ! ?," bentak Barnaby yang mendobrak pintu kamar dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Tuan, kumohon jangan membuat keributan disini," ucap sang pelayan.

"Berisik ! Pergi saja kau !," usir Barnaby pada sang pelayan dan tanpa babibu, sang pelayan pun ngacir.

"Hhhh... Bu... Bunny ?," ucap Kotetsu yang sudah telanjang bulat diatas kasur dengan wajah merona dan penuh peluh ditubuhnya yang terbaring dikasur tersebut dengan seseorang yang sedang mengulum kejantanannya.

"Anjrit ! ! Siapa kau ! ?," Barnaby menghampiri kasur tersebut dan mengangkat kerah orang yang sedang asyik bersama kejantanan Kotetsu lalu memukulnya.

"Bu.. Bunny ! ?," Kotetsu terperanjat ketika sang partnernya itu memukul Kuroki. Ia berusaha terbangun dari kasurnya. Namun, karena kakinya tak mampu menumpu tubuhnya-akibat obat yang diberikan oleh Kuroki, ia pun tetap terbaring dikasur tersebut.

Sang kelinci yang-entah mengapa-sudah terbakar oleh amarah, memukuli Kuroki pada bagian perutnya hingga sang lawan hanya bisa terbatuk.

Kotetsu yang hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berteriak untuk menghentikan sang kelinci merah partnernya tersebut.

"Bu... Bunny, hhh-henttikan itu !,"ucap Kotetsu terbata-bata.

Namun sang pemuda berkacamata itu tak hentinya mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan memukuli Kuroki hingga lebam dan tersungkur pingsan.

Kotetsu yang merasa tubuhnya panas dan tak bisa dikendalikan, akhirnya mendesah dengan memanggil nama partnernya.

"Hnggh.. Bu... Bunny...," desah Kotetsu, tubuhnya bergetar dan dengan sendirinya, ia memamerkan lubangnya sambil berusaha memasukkan jarinya pada lubang itu.

Barnaby yang imannya sudah tak kuat atas desahan Kotetsu akhirnya meninggalkan sang musuh dan menaiki kasur tempat Kotetsu terbaring.

"K... Kotetsu-san...," ia menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Kotetsu dengan wajah merona merah.

"B.. Bagian dalamku pa... panas...," ucap Kotetsu memainkan lubangnya dengan jari tangan kirinya dan jari tangan kanannya memilin putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

Barnaby menelah ludahnya, lalu ia pun dengan pikiran jahil, mendekatkan kepalanya pada tonjolan yang sudah mengeras itu, menjilatnya.

"Hhhaaaa~... unghh..."

"Apakah bagian ini juga terasa panas ?," ucapnya sambil terus menjilati dan menghisap puting Kotetsu.

"Hhhaaa ~... y-yaa...," ucap Kotetsu yang merasakan kenikmatan karena putingnya yang mengeras dihisap oleh Barnaby.

Barnaby pun menyudahi kegiatannya dengan tonjolan di dada kotetsu itu dan kembali melihat sang empunyanya.

Melihat Kotetsu yang pasrah, dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat seprai pada kasur tersebut dan selangkangannya yang dibiarkan terbuka, memamerkan kejantanan yang menegang dan lubang cantiknya yang terlihat sempit itu, Barnaby mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kotetsu, berbisik,"apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu ?"

"D... Dia hanya menngh... mengulum penisku...," jawab Kotetsu yang sudah tidak tahan atas perasaan panas yang menjalar tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Ojisan ?," tanya Barnaby masih berbisik ditelinga Kotetsu sambil menjilatnya.

"Ha... A.. Aku sulit be..bernafass...," lirih Kotetsu.

Barnaby yang menjilat turun kearah leher partnernya tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh menghiasi leher Kotetsu, kalung berwarna putih.

"Apa ini ?,"ucap Barnaby, melirik Kotetsu.

Namun, tiba-tiba sang paman dibawahnya itu menarik bajunya dan mencium sang pangeran berkacamata tersebut.

Bibir dan bibir bersentuhan. Terasa basah dan panas. Mata dan mata saling berhadapan

"Apa kalung itu yang membuatmu agresif, Ojisan ?," ucap Barnaby setelah terlepas dari ciuman yang diberikan Kotetsu pada dirinya. Ia menjilati bibir bagian atasnya dan melapas kacamatanya itu.

Melihat Barnaby yang sedang melepas pakaiannya dengan bersimpuh, Kotetsu pun berusaha mendekati selangkangan Barnaby. Ia membuka reseleting celana Barnaby. Dibalik celana itu, ternyata sudah terlihat kejantanan Barnaby yang berdiri.

"Mmmmm... nggh...," Kotetsu mengulum dan sedikit menggigit kejantanan Barnaby. Lidahnya bermain dengan pucuk kejantanan Barnaby yang menegang.

"Sssh... Kau pandai sekali melakukannya, Ojisan," ucap Barnaby yang penisnya sedang dimanjakan oleh mulut panas milik Kotetsu.

Karena merasa bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Barnaby pun menjatuhkan Kotetsu dan melihat kejantanan milik Kotetsu yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

"Biarkan aku juga mengulum milikmu, paman," ucap Barnaby pada Kotetsu yang masih belum melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan sang kelinci.

Mereka pun membentuk angka 69, saling menjilati kepemilikan orang lain.

Melihat _sweet spot_-lubang-Kotetsu yang begitu dekat, Barnaby pun memasukkan jarinya pada ubang tersebut.

"Hnngh ! ?," Kotetsu terkejut saat jari pertama milik Barnaby masuk kedalam lubangnya, namun ia masih mengulum kepunyaan Barnaby yang belum mengeluarkan cairannya.

Barnaby pun memasukkan jari kedua kedalam lubang itu.

"Nggh ! !," tanpa sengaja, Kotetsu menggigit kejantanan Barnaby.

"Argh ! Shit ! !," umpat Barnaby karena penisnya digigit-sangat keras-oleh Kotetsu.

Ia pun mengubah posisi Kotetsu dengan membangunkannya dan menghadap kepadanya.

"Bu.. Bunny.. Huunh...," desah Kotetsu sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya pada partnernya.

Barnaby masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk jarinya didalam lubang Kotetsu, lalu ia pun memasukkan jari ketiganya pada kubang Kotetsu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh h~...," mata Kotetsu terbelalak, air mata mulai jatuh dipipinya.

Kotetsu pun mencakar punggung sang pertner yang dipeluknya itu.

"Khhhhh...," rintih Barnaby. Namun ia masih mengaduk-aduk lubang Kotetsu dengan ketiga jarinya, memperlebarnya dan membiasakan lubang itu atas sesuatu yang akan masuk kedalam sana.

Kepunyaan Kotetsu mulai menegang dan akhirnya mencapai klimaks.

"Hhhhh... Hhhh...," Kotetsu berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Ini belum selesai, Ojisan," ucap Barnaby.

"Hnngh ?"

Kotetsu dijatuhkan dari pangkuan Barnaby dan sang kelinci memperlebar selangkangan Kotetsu. Ia menciumi dan menjilat lubang itu, memasukkan lidahnya kedalamnya.

"Aaaargh...," lirih Kotetsu, mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

"Keihatannya kau menikmatinya, Ojisan. Sekarang saatnya untuk benda yang lebih besar menerobos masuk...," ucap Barnaby sambil memasukkan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri tegak.

"Huuuuu... Arrrgh ! !"

Kepala dari kejantanan Barnaby telah masuk kedalam lubang itu. Ia mendorong pinggulnya supaya seluruh kejantanannya itu tertanam dalam lubang Kotetsu.

"HYAAAAAH ! ! !," teriak Kotetsu ketika penis Barnaby telah tertanam didalamnya.

Mereka berdua mulai mengatur nafas masing-masing sejenak.

"Hhh... Hhh.. Sudah terbiasa, Ojisan ?," ucap Baraby terengah-engah.

"Hnngh...," balas Kotetsu sambil menangguk kecil.

"Aku bergerak, ya ?," izin Barnaby pada sang pemilik lubang.

Barnaby pun menarik pinggulnya hingga yang tersisa pada lubang it hanya kepala penisnya. Maju dan mundur. Semakin lama, temponya semakin cepat.

"Aaaargh ! ! Aaaaah~... ! !'

"Ssssshhh..."

"Hhhhhhngh... Haaaaa...Aaaah"

Barnaby yang telah menemukan bagian terdalam milik Kotetsu mulai merasakan tegangan pada penisnya dan penisnya terhimpit oleh lubang Kotetsu yang mulai menyempit.

_Sempit sekali... _batin Barnaby.

Barnaby pun memindahkan tangan kanannya pada penis Kotetsu, mengocoknya.

"Anngh... Haaaanh..."

Penis keduanya pun mulai menegang. Lalu, Barnaby pun mengeuarkan cairannya didalam lubang Kotetsu. Disusul dengan Kotetsu yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan cairannya hingga perutnya dipenuhi oleh peluh dan cairan tersebut.

"Hngaaaaaaah ! !"

"Haaaah... Haaah...," Barnaby terengah-engah, ia pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Kotetsu lalu tertidur diatas Kotetsu.

Kotetsu mengelus lembut rambut pirang partnernya, lalu ia pun terlelap tak lama kemudian.

**:::**

**OMAKE**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, dan Kotetsu telah kembali pada pekerjaannya sebagai _hero_.

Saat ia menemui teman-teman seperjuangannya di tempat biasa mereka bisa berbincang-bincang satu sama lain sambil menyehatkan raga mereka-gym. Sang pemilik kekuatan api-Nathan-menghampiri Kotetsu dengan senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Ada apa ?," tanya Kotetsu sambil terlihat kebingungan dengan kesenyum-senyuman tidak jelas sang _hero _berkekuatan api yang sekarang telah berdiri didepannya.

"Tak disangka, kau beradegan panas dengan si _handsome_," ucap Nathan sedikit melirik pada Barnaby yang sedang latihan sambil menyodorkan sebuah VCD yang dibalut dengan bungkusan berwarna hitam kepada Kotetsu.

"Hah ?," lontar Kotetsu dengan kebingungan sambil mengambil bungkusan hitam dari Nathan.

Tiba-tiba HP Kotetsu bergetar dan Kotetsu pun membuka pesan yang masuk pada HP nya tersebut.

'_Apa kabar Kotetsu ? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Oh iya, kau sudah menonton VCD mu dengan pria blonde yang waktu itu memukuliku ? Kuharap kau menyukainya. Kau begitu seksi.'_

_VCD ? _batin Kotetsu bingung.

Lalu ia pun tersadar akan barang yang tadi diberikan Nathan padanya.

"Ja... Jangan-jangan...," mimik Kotetsu mulai berubah menjadi tegang, ia pun membuka bungkusan hitam yang dipegangnya.

Ia pun melihat cover VCD tersebut yang ternyata fotonya saat dia beradegan panas dengan Barnaby.

Ia pun menjatuhkan bungkusan itudan mimiknya sekarang berubah menjadi kesal dan penuh amarah.

"KUROKI ! ! ! !," teriak Kotetsu mengganggu teman-temannya yang sedang latihan di gym tersebut.

_**~FIN~**_

**Hamote Kiika Corner :**

Hamote : Akhirnya dapet juga ide buat fic (yaoi) Tiger & Bunny. Huhuhu... *nangis seneng (?)

Kuroki : Apaan sih nih anak ! ? Ngelap ingus ke baju gue ! ? *berusaha melarikan diri dari Hamote

Hamote : Hueeeee ! ! ! Kuroki jahat ke aku~ *meluk Kotetsu *nosebleed

Kotetsu : Udah cup cup... *jiwa keibuan kebapakannya keluar

Kuroki tidak boleh jahat begitu ! ! *ngebelain Hamote (senengnyaa~)

Kuroki : Ta... Ta-tapi... *berusaha membela diri

Bunny : *tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kotetsu dan memeluknya dari belakang

Hamote : _Tch ! Mengganggu aja nih kelinci berkacamata ! ! _*deathglare Bunny (tapi otak berpikiran adegan BunnyXKotetsu)

Kuroki : Hueee ! ! Aku juga mau meluk Kotetsu ! ! *lari kearah Kotetsu

Hamote & Bunny : Pergi ke neraka saja kau ! ! *tendang Kuroki

Kotetsu : Mind to Review ? *sweatdrop

**:::**

**NB : **Disini Kuroki memiliki kekuatan melihat dan mengetahui pikiran dan kegiatan orang lain. Jadi, ia tahu bahwa Kotetsu memiliki kekuatan dan bekerja sebagai _hero_.


End file.
